Tonight We'll Really Let Go
by FallenAngelChuzlet
Summary: My first Bleach fic. Thanks to Mickey Mouse 2010 for the prompt. Grimmjow goes to a human world bar, where he meets the last person he expected to see there, and discovers it isn't you typical bar! Warnings for a bit of language! Fluffy yaoi story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This was only meant to be a short one shot, but it just kept getting longer and longer! Mickey mouse 2010 gave me the prompt of 'Gay Bar' and somehow this was formed! There will be a second part eventually!

Tonight We'll Really Let Go.  
Part 1  
Grimmjow walked through a curtain of smoke, as he pushed open the door to the bar. He had come down to Earth in secret to try out Szayel's new invention-a gigai for hollows and Espada's-and decided to see how many humans he could fool. As he walked in he noticed many of the men were staring at him and whispering to each other, but he shrugged it off as being because of his bright blue hair.

Grimmjow walked over to the bar and ordered a beer as he sat on the stool. He was wearing pitch black denim trousers and a deep, dark blue jumper since it was so cold outside. He was carrying a long black coat, which was covered in buckles, under his arm. He threw the coat on the floor next to the stool and it was quickly forgotten about as his beer was placed in front of him.

In the corner a certain raven haired man was watching the panther Espada with interest. A young blond hair man had just walked up to the Espada , dragged him away from his now empty glass and out onto the makeshift dance floor for a dance together. The observer let a small smile creep onto his face at the sight of Grimmjow trying to dance.

Grimmjow didn't really understand what Richard-or so the man had quickly introduced himself as-was saying and had been forced into the middle of a large group of people who seemed to be moving rather oddly and he wondered what was wrong with them, then he noticed Richard starting to move the same and was urging Grimmjow to do the same.

After about 10 minutes of stumbling around on the floor Grimmjow had got annoyed and gave up, heading back to his bar stool to ordered another beer. The blue haired Espada had just finished downing his 3rd pint of beer when there was a chuckle coming from behind him. As he turned round he was amazed to see the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, standing there staring at him.

Ulquiorra was wearing a deep green t-shirt, which matched his eyes, with a black jacket over the top. He was also wearing soft grey denim jeans that clung to his hips and legs, showing off how truly slim the Espada was. Grimmjow found it weird seeing him out of the usual white uniform they wore and without the trademark half a helmet that was from his broken mask.

He waited for the raven haired man to explain his appearance or demand to know why Grimmjow was on Earth, but realised that Ulquiorra wasn't planning on speaking first and instead decided to get some answers of his own-at least if Ulquiorra could be bothered to answer him!

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" was the first thought that popped out Grimmjow's mouth. Ulquiorra amazed Grimmjow in two ways. 1 he smiled! He actually smiled, although it was rather slyly, but Grimmjow had _never_ seen the Espada smile before. And 2 he actually gave Grimmjow a response, which was rare since Grimmjow would usually just be ignored by Ulquiorra or just get called trash as the higher ranked Espada walked away.

"If you're really that interested in what I do in my spare time then I'll tell you," Grimmjow just grunted at him in response as he ordered his 4th beer, trying to hide his ever-growing curiosity, "Hmm, well Lord Aizen asked me to test out Szayel's new Espada gigai for him. So I decided to come to a human bar, since these are the busiest places and it would be unlikely that I would run into Kurosaki or any of his friends. So, care to explain your reason for being on Earth?"

Staring at his beer mug, Grimmjow debated about lying but didn't really see the point in it, the worst punishment he would get would be a telling off from their 'Lord' for taking a gigai without permission,  
"I took the other gigai for a bit a 'test run' as well." Was Grimmjow's reply as he gave Ulquiorra his troublesome smirk and once again chugged his beer Ulquiorra just watched, completely unfazed by Grimmjow's declaration of thievery, and seemed to be thinking about something. Grimmjow assumed he was thinking of the best way to tell Aizen and get Grimmjow into as much trouble as possible.

He had just finished ordering his 5th beer when Ulquiorra finally spoke up again,  
"That's fine but why did you decide to come to this particular bar?" amazed at the fact that Ulquiorra didn't care about Grimmjow's rule breaking he turned around only to see that the Espada was giving him a questioning look and Grimmjow wasn't entirely sure how to answer the question,  
"I don't know do I! I just walked into the first bar I saw. Why does it even matter, not like it's your bar."

Grimmjow smirked again but it was quickly wiped off his face as Ulquiorra chuckled at him. Now a smiling Ulquiorra Grimmjow could just about manage but a laughing one pretty much freaked him out and he had wonder if the usually serious Espada had had a bit to drink as well,  
"What the hell are you laughing at?"

Letting out a heavy sigh Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow,  
"I have a feeling you don't quite realise where you are Sexta." And he glanced around at the people in the bar. Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra a hard glare, how dare the bastard suggest that he was so stupid that he didn't even know he had walked into a bar. Growling Grimmjow replied,  
"Of course I know where I am," Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at him, disbelieving the angry Espada, "I'm in a Goddamn bar!" A few nearby people turned around as Grimmjow's voice was nearing a shout but it didn't bother Ulquiorra, he was used to blue haired Espada's outbursts.

After patiently waiting for the angry Espada to calm down Ulquiorra spoke again,  
"Haven't you noticed anything unusual about this bar? That it isn't quite like an ordinary bar?" Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra a suspicious look and checked his surroundings, not seeing a thing wrong except that there were only men in the bar. He looked back at the waiting Espada and waited for him to elaborate on what was so unusual.

Ulquiorra looked to make sure none of the nearby men were listening to their conversation and leaned in close to whisper in the shocked Espada's ear,  
"Take a closer look at the two men in the corner to your left." Grimmjow obeyed and turned his head slightly to look at them. They were both about medium height, one was blond and the other was brunette. He recognised the blond one, it was that Richard who had tried to get him to dance earlier on. It looked like Richard was whispering in the other guy's ear, much like Ulquiorra was doing now.

Realising Grimmjow still hadn't noticed it, Ulquiorra whispered,  
"Look closer at the blond one. He's not whispering." Grimmjow tried to ignore the shivers that crept down his spine as he felt the other's breath ghost over his ear and focused on trying to figure out what Richard was doing, if he wasn't whispering. After a few seconds Grimmjow finally saw what he was meant to be looking for. Richard wasn't whispering to the brunette, he was nibbling on his ear!

The confused Espada blinked a few times, as if that would help make sense of the scene he was witnessing when Ulquiorra's whispering continued,  
"Finally noticed then? They've been like that since you abandoned him on the dance floor," Grimmjow could feel Ulquiorra smile against his ear and struggled to keep his cool, not understanding why he was feeling so weird,  
"Now look over to the left of the dance floor. See the two near that door?" As Ulquiorra spoke Grimmjow's eye did as they were told and spotted the two men standing near a door.

Within seconds he had noticed something was weird about those two and his eyes widened as the two turned and he saw that they were making out against the door. Ulquiorra turned his head slightly to watch the two men as well,  
"Starting to realise why this place is different?" Grimmjow couldn't see Ulquiorra's face, but he could swear it sounded like the raven haired man was smirking!

He realised that none of this seemed to surprise the Espada,  
"Wait, so you knew that everyone here is...is..." Grimmjow couldn't get the word out. He was too embarrassed to say it out loud and looked at the ground too mortified about looking so weak in front of someone. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at the now red faced Grimmjow, moved back so that he was no longer talking to Grimmjow's ear and finished the sentence for him,  
"Gay? Yes I knew before I walked in here." Grimmjow's head snapped up as he heard how calm Ulquiorra was about it.

Grimmjow felt speechless. Why did Ulquiorra come to a gay bar? He decided that since Ulquiorra had been cooperative so far it was worth asking,  
"Why the hell did you come here then? Unless..." Grimmjow froze at his latest train of thought, refusing to believe it. Ulquiorra gave another sly smile, but Grimmjow was too distracted to notice, and spoke up to snap him away from his thoughts,  
"Really now Grimmjow," The blue haired Espada looked up at the mention of his name, Ulquiorra never called him by his name and mentally cursed himself as a warm feeling spread inside him,  
"I thought everyone knew this by now. You must be the last to find out." Again Ulquiorra chuckled and it still surprised Grimmjow. How could everyone else notice Ulquiorra was gay?

Grimmjow sat there for ages in silence, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a man walking over to them. He curled his fingers into a fist ready to punch the man when instead the man walked up to Ulquiorra, who was still watching Grimmjow. Surprised, Grimmjow decided it would be fun to see Ulquiorra reject the guy,  
"Hey there, I saw you've been here awhile but haven't danced yet. I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me." The man gave Ulquiorra a confident smile and a wink, while the raven haired Espada seemed to continue to watch Grimmjow.

For some reason the guy really pissed Grimmjow off, but he couldn't understand why. Ulquiorra slowly turned to face the guy and Grimmjow listened with curiosity,  
"I don't talk to trash like you let alone dance with it." And with a glare Ulquiorra turned back to Grimmjow as the guy laughed and walked away muttering something about 'playing hard to get'. Grimmjow stared at the mystery guy, clearly an idiot, and was struggling to resist the urge to punch the fucker in the face for saying something so daring to an Espada.

Once he was sure the guy wouldn't come back over he looked back at Ulquiorra. He could see the annoyance on Ulquiorra's face and laughed. Ulquiorra was surprised to hear Grimmjow laugh so loudly,  
"What are you laughing at?" Ulquiorra was curious as to what could make the angry Espada nearly fall off his bar stool with laughter. Grimmjow finished his giggle-fit and looked at the annoyed Ulquiorra,  
"Just surprised anyone would want your number is all." Grimmjow grinned, he might not be able to have any fun in the bar but he could get a kick out of winding Ulquiorra up.

Ulquiorra was finding it harder to keep his anger in control as Grimmjow continued to provoke him,  
"Oh? You think no-one would want my number?" He shoved his hands into his pockets so that Grimmjow couldn't see him tightening them into fists. Grimmjow just grinned and Ulquiorra_ knew _he would like what Grimmjow was scheming,  
"How about we test it then?" Grimmjow smirked and his eyes gleamed in the dim lights. Ulquiorra wondered how he had never noticed what an amazing bright blue his eyes were before.

Grimmjow checked out the crowd that was currently in the bar,  
"How about we see who can get the most phone numbers? I bet I could get more that you." He was a little disappointed when Ulquiorra didn't even show the slightest flicker of emotion at the bet. Instead Ulquiorra just stared at him again, it was starting to make Grimmjow uneasy, and sat down on the stool next to him,  
"Do what you like but I'm not participating in such a stupid game." He closed his eyes and leaned back on the bar and crossed his arms across his chest. Grimmjow growled and stood up walking over to the nearest group of guys, calling over his shoulder,  
"Fine, but when I win you'll be sorry since I'm gunna make you pay for all my drinks!" and disappeared into the crowd, determined to gather as many numbers as he could.

Ulquiorra didn't move from his stool, he just sat there and watched the blue hurricane run around talking to as many people as he could, and smiled. After half an hour an exhausted Grimmjow walked back over to Ulquiorra muttering angrily under his breath. As he reached his bar stool he noticed it was occupied by the man from earlier. The guy was talking to Ulquiorra again and Grimmjow felt his anger increase at the sight of the man, but brushed it off as just wanting his bar stool back.

He was just about to demand that the bastard get out off of the bar stool when the guy stood up, left a bit of paper by Ulquiorra's elbow-who still had his eyes closed and looked as if he was asleep-and walked back over to a large group of people who cheered at his return. Grimmjow quickly reclaimed his seat and picked up the untouched paper. He looked at it for awhile before giving the sleeping Espada a questioning glance.

Feeling Grimmjow's curious eyes on him Ulquiorra opened his eyes to see him holding the piece of paper 'Johnny' had left on the side. It was business card which had Johnny's full name and number printed on it. Ulquiorra eyed the piece of paper and saw the annoyance on Grimmjow's face,  
"He just gave it to me, and I never even said a word to him. But how did your hunt for numbers go?" Ulquiorra tried to sound as uninterested as he could, even though he was actually desperate to know how well the search had gone, but Grimmjow's eye burned with anger at the mention of 'numbers',  
"Stupid idiots. Must have sensed how straight I am." Ulquiorra debated about whether or not he should provoke Grimmjow or if it would be too risky. He decided it would be worth it and pulled out a stack of numbers from his pocket.

Grimmjow stared in amazement as Ulquiorra placed the wad of numbers that had magically appeared from the raven haired man's pocket. His jaw dropped at the sight of them,  
"What? How did you get so many?" Ulquiorra just smirked, secretly rather pleased with Grimmjow's surprised reaction,  
"It's isn't exactually hard. I just sat here and they came over to talk to me, but when I ignored them they gave me their numbers and said to give them a call sometime. I believe one of them said that 'emo' was incredibly sexy, whatever that means."

He shrugged his shoulders not really caring what it meant. Grimmjow felt pissed off again and still couldn't understand why, what did it matter if Ulquiorra could get more guy's numbers than him? Not like it mattered to Grimmjow. Except, it did! In fact it really bothered him that Ulquiorra attracted so many people, but what annoyed him the most was that it wasn't because he felt that Ulquiorra was better than him, but because he didn't want Ulquiorra to have anyone else's number.

Ulquiorra sat there flicking through the pile of numbers and business cards while Grimmjow was having a breakdown about his feelings for the raven Espada next to him. Ulquiorra turned to ask Grimmjow exactually how many numbers he had managed to get but noticed he seemed to be having a mental dilemma and went back to looking at the numbers he had gathered, ignoring the confused panther.

Not realising that Ulquiorra had noticed his breakdown, Grimmjow continued to mull over what the Espada thought of him. He had never used to like Ulquiorra, he had in fact thought he was a kiss up to their fake Lord, Aizen, and could never understand why Ulquiorra practically worshipped the ground the guy walked on. Now when he thought about it, it made him really mad and he actually felt jealous that Aizen could instantly have Ulquiorra's attention whenever he wanted, while Grimmjow was sitting on a stool next to him and was being ignored in favour of some stupid human phone numbers! All he really wanted was Ulquiorra's attention and to selfishly have Ulquiorra to himself. But to protect himself he had convinced himself and everyone else that he hated Ulquiorra. When all he really wanted was to tell Ulquiorra how he really felt.

Glancing at the Espada next to him he realised that Ulquiorra had ditched the numbers in favour of staring at him again and was leaning comfortably on his hand. Grimmjow felt very self-conscious under Ulquiorra's gaze and felt himself blush. He grabbed his mug that had been sitting there a while and drank it, ignoring the disgusting feel off the warm beer slide down his throat. He pushed his stool back, stood up and cleared his throat,  
"Should probably get back to Hueco Mundo before I get into too much trouble with our Lord." Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the thought of seeing the smug bastard.

To Grimmjow's left he saw a tall red-head stand up and walk towards Ulquiorra who was still watching Grimmjow with interest. The red-head tapped Ulquiorra on the shoulder and introduced himself as Mikey, though Ulquiorra didn't really seem to care. Grimmjow's jealousy went through the roof the second 'Mikey' touched Ulquiorra. He shoved Mikey aside and stood between him and Ulquiorra, determined to stop anyone from getting near the raven haired man. Grimmjow practically growled at Mikey,  
"I think you should come with me Ulquiorra, Aizen wouldn't want you to be away for too long." And he bared his fangs at the unwanted company as he grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and dragged the surprised Espada out of the bar and into a deserted ally where he opened a garganta to Hueco Mundo and back home.

~To Be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I got the second part finished!

Tonight We'll Really Let Go  
Part 2  
Grimmjow had dragged Ulquiorra all the way through the garganta, through the halls when they had got back to Hueco Mundo, past all the surprised Fraccion and fellow Espada and went straight to his room without saying a word to, the equally silent, Ulquiorra. The whole time he kept a firm grip on Ulquiorra's wrist and there was now a red mark appearing but Ulquiorra ignored it and stood next to the pissed off Grimmjow, waiting for him to calm down.

It took a few minutes but Grimmjow managed to sooth his temper and looked back at the patient Ulquiorra who was silently waiting for an explanation to the sudden outburst. Grimmjow felt a little guilty about dragging Ulquiorra away like that but knew that there was no way he could have left him there with that Mikey and Johnny. He started to growl again, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Ulquiorra was watching him with sad eyes.

Ulquiorra looked away from the blue haired Espada who still had rage in his eyes,  
"Did they really bother you that much?" there was even sadness in his voice and Grimmjow released Ulquiorra's wrist from his grip, though his hand lingered near Ulquiorra's hand for a moment longer before he clenched it into a fist by his side.

Grimmjow swiftly brought his fist up and punched a chunk out of the wall,  
"NO! Why the FUCK would it bother me! I don't even like you!" He clenched his jaw and screwed his eyes shut tight before he unclenched his jaw and pulled his fist away from the wall and to his side,  
"Get the hell outta my room!" He refused to look any weaker than he already did in front of Ulquiorra. He knew he loved Ulquiorra but he couldn't let anyone find out and he could never tell Ulquiorra his feelings, they would never be returned. Walking over to the bed Grimmjow could feel Ulquiorra's eyes watching him the whole way and felt horrible for trying to chase the Espada away.

Ulquiorra was shocked at the sudden change of emotion from Grimmjow. One minute Grimmjow had seemed to be jealous of anyone that spoke to him and the next he couldn't wait to get away from Ulquiorra. He felt his heart sink at the thought of Grimmjow really hating him, he had always thought Grimmjow was putting on a tough guy act but now he was starting to believe that maybe Grimmjow really did hate him. Looking at the ground he didn't know what to do, he didn't really want to leave, he wanted answers from Grimmjow but his company wasn't wanted and he felt it might be best to leave and avoid an argument that could make everything worse.

Looking up Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra still hovering about, like he didn't want to leave, and laid down on his bed when he heard Ulquiorra move about and assumed he was leaving,  
"Why did you drag me away from the bar? There wasn't any reason for you to get involved," Ulquiorra lowered his voice so that Grimmjow had to really concentrate to hear what was being said, "It's not like you even care about me." Grimmjow sat up and looked Ulquiorra in the eyes, Grimmjow could swear he thought Ulquiorra was going to start crying any second and almost thought he already was with the markings down his cheeks shining in the light.

Grimmjow could feel his rage building at what Ulquiorra was saying. Doesn't care about him? He couldn't stop caring for him! He was all Grimmjow cared about! Grimmjow ground his teeth together and got ready to unleash everything that had built up,  
"What the hell are you going on about? Don't you know anything! I can't stop thinking about you! I care so much about you that I have to distance myself! Your all I've ever cared about I just want to have you to myself like the selfish Espada I am! But that can't happen since we can't even stand being around each other!" He was furious with Ulquiorra for being so clueless about it all and even more with himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

Ulquiorra just stared at him for a few seconds before he lost his cool as well,  
"Now you're not making sense! If you cared about me then why would you push me away like that. I just wanted to be close to you, to know what it was like to be around you without you hating me. I can't help but be fascinated by you Grimmjow, it's like I'm drawn to you. Like I just have to be with you." Ulquiorra looked away unable to look at Grimmjow anymore. He had just let Grimmjow know how he felt and feared how the blue haired Espada would react, since he couldn't tell how Grimmjow felt about him anymore. He just felt so confused and regretted not leaving the room when he had the chance.

Staring at Ulquiorra, Grimmjow felt incredibly confused. He wasn't entirely sure about what was being said, but he was almost certain that Ulquiorra had just admitted to liking Grimmjow. The idea made him feel like his heart would explode, that is if he actually had one, but he knew that he had never felt so happy in his life and was determined to find out if that was what Ulquiorra had really meant,  
"Wait, you want to be with...me?" Grimmjow softened his voice so that he wasn't yelling anymore and his face also softened so that it didn't look quite so threatening. He reached out, gently, for Ulquiorra's hand but didn't grab it.

Looking at their hands Ulquiorra closed the distance between them and wrapped his fingers around Grimmjow's. A light blush appeared on his face as he nodded his head. Grimmjow pulled him close, keeping their hands linked while he snaked the other round Ulquiorra's waist. After his shock of his feelings being accepted, Ulquiorra relaxed into the Grimmjow's arms and clutched at the back of his jumper.

They stayed like that for a while, relishing in the feel of having each other in their arms. Grimmjow could feel Ulquiorra's warmth and the rise and fall of his chest. He was glad he would no longer have to act mad at Ulquiorra and that he could have Ulquiorra to himself. Grimmjow was feeling rather smug about the fact that Aizen would have never been able to hold the Espada in such an intimate way and felt stupid for ever feeling jealous of their 'Lord', and for not realising that Ulquiorra had always been looking at him never Aizen.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes so that he could block out everything that wasn't to do with Grimmjow, the muttering in the corridor from their surprising and sudden entrance into Hueco Mundo, the sound of Noitora yelling at another hollow next door and the noise of Szayel's experiments bellow them. Instead he focused on Grimmjow's intoxicating scent that filled his nostrils, as well as the faint smells from the bar, and let out a sigh. He was glad everything had turned out alright and that he wouldn't need to blank Grimmjow anymore, he could hold the blue haired Espada close like this whenever he wanted. It was enough to almost make him believe he was complete, even without a heart, because now he had Grimmjow.

Slowly Grimmjow pulled back causing Ulquiorra to open his eyes and look up as the taller man looked deep into his eyes,  
"I love you." Grimmjow whispered it and watched as Ulquiorra's eyes lit up and it was echoed back to him by the raven haired Espada in his arms. Clutching the man he loved even closer he placed a light kiss on Ulquiorra's lips and fell into total bliss.

~The End~

**A/N There might be a Part 3 for the people that want to see some guy-on-guy action but unsure since I quite like it as a little fluff ending. But who knows there may be a smut chapter added later on.**


End file.
